


Come Here

by ghstflwrs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstflwrs/pseuds/ghstflwrs
Summary: His hands are loving, he takes such good care of her; she’s his sweet girl, his good girl, his baby.





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> I will write porn-without-plot on my sick day and I will regret nothing.

“C’mere,” Clint says but Wanda smiles and shies away.

It’s a part of their game - she flirts with punishment, he chooses how to respond and that sets the tone for the evening. Tonight, he’s smiling but other nights, she earns herself a spanking.

“I said c’mere,” he says again and gives chase, and when he catches her wrist and tugs her against his chest, Wanda laughs, loud and joyful. Clint nuzzles into her neck and presses kisses there, beneath the veil of her hair. “Mm,” he hums. “I love to hear you laugh.”

“Yeah?” she asks, pressing closer. Her hands stroke down the front of his body, hand coming to rest over his cock through his jeans, and he makes the same humming noise but deeper. “I think I like that sound better.”

Clint laughs softly. “You’re such a sweet girl,” he murmurs then kisses her, his hips pressing into her palm as she begins to rub.

“I like being your sweet girl,” Wanda whispers against his mouth. The more she touches him, the more she wants him. They step back toward the bed together, Clint slowing her hand just long enough so that he can unbutton, unzip, and lower his pants. Her heart is beating fast when he lowers his boxers too.

“Come here, baby,” Clint says and this time, Wanda doesn’t move away. Instead, she’s on her knees, her hand bringing his cock to her lips as she presses wet kisses along the length of him. His hands gather her hair and gently brings it away from her face, and then he strokes her back with one hand as she goes to taste him, groaning softly as her tongue swirls along the head of his cock.

“Is that good, Daddy?” she asks and she can feel his fingers tighten just a fraction in her long hair. Wanda loves that.

“Yeah, baby,” he says.

She sucks him hard the next time she lowers her head and Clint’s groans are some of the most wonderful noises she’s ever heard. There were boys when she was younger; they’d try to push her head down and tell her dirty, awful things, but it’s never like that with Clint. His hands are loving, he takes such good care of her; she’s his sweet girl, his good girl, his baby.

One hand holds his cock as she sucks and swirls her tongue and the fingers of the other are now laced with his, and when she does an especially good job, she can hear and feel it.

“Wanda,” he says finally, his voice gritty, and it’s a warning. She knows that he’s close and he’s holding back for her. He is gentle as he lifts her head and urges her to her feet so he can undress her. “You’re such a good girl,” Clint is murmuring as he takes off her clothes and then, when she’s naked, he lifts her and takes her to bed. When he joins her, he's naked too and all she wants - well, not all she wants, but still high on the list - is to have her hands all over him.

“Daddy,” Wanda whines as he kneels over her, his hands parting her knees. He finds her clit and leans in to kiss her as she pants and trembles.

“You’re so wet for your Daddy,” he murmurs, angling his hand so he can ease a finger into her. Then it’s two and he’s fucking her with them, watching the way her hips move with his hand and Wanda loves the expression on his face as he does. Her hands reach for him and he kisses her again as he fucks her with his fingers, curling them up to rub her g-spot.

Just before she comes, she asks for him.

“I need you, Daddy,” she gasps against his mouth and because it’s one of those nights, she’s his sweet girl, he’s in motion, guiding himself into her as her legs spread further and they both moan as he pushes deep in that first thrust.

She doesn’t have to ask him for anything more because he knows exactly how she likes it: his hands lift her legs high up on his sides so he can slip just that much deeper into her and then he grinds slowly against her.

Overwhelmed by sensation, her hands aren’t sure where they belong; she goes from grasping his shoulders to raking her fingernails down his back as she shudders and moans. Finally, one comes to rest on the back of his head, keeping him close enough to kiss, while the other settles on the small of his back, urging him on.

“Daddy!” Wanda whimpers as her toes flex and curl.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he breathes back. “Daddy’s got you.”

Just the words are enough to send a shuddering thrill through her and he knows it. That’s why he says it. When they’re fooling around on the couch, when they’re in bed and he’s laying behind her, both of their hands between her legs, his mouth next to her ear. _I’ve got you, Daddy’s got you. _Some nights, it pushes her over the edge; she’ll come for him and then he’ll whisper it then, too, as she’s shaking in his arms.

“F-fuck!“ Wanda stutters when he changes his angle, the hand at the back of his head slipping and moving to hold tight to the sheets beneath her.

Clint exhales his laughter, more panting than noise. “You like that? You like how Daddy’s fucking you?”

“Yeah,” she whines, eyes closed tight. She’s thinking of the night before, when she was on top. How he held her by her hips and told her that she was Daddy’s good girl, and how he showed her exactly how he wanted her. How deep he was when he pulled her down as he thrust up into her cunt. She thinks about how deep he is now. “Daddy, I’m going to come -!” Wanda gasps, her brows furrowing.

“Come on my cock, baby. I want to feel you come for your Daddy.” His voice is low, almost a growl, and his hands are pulling her knees higher as he's pushing harder against her, and it’s too much, it’s too good even though she can’t ever seem to get enough of him, and when Wanda comes, she's shaking as she clings to him, her cries echoing off the walls of the bedroom.

Clint comes after her, the grinding turning to thrusts, and Wanda bites her bottom lip through each one.

“I love you,” she says when she can, when he’s propped up over her, his hands stroking her hair back away from her face. His fingers are rough but his touch is gentle and she doesn’t want him to stop, ever.

“I love _you_,” Clint murmurs and leans down to kiss her forehead and then each closed eyelid before kissing her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Any typos are result of me not being able to find my glasses, cold medicine, and turning off Grammarly because I wanted to feel alive again #yolo


End file.
